Fenella
by Mustang Gal
Summary: Fenella is a Sarmatian warrior woman given to the Knights by her Roman master.I had the idea of writing a fic where Dagonet has a romance with a pretty woman, so here it is. DagonetOC
1. Chapter one

Fenella

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: **You should probably have guessed by now, I own nothing except what I make up- and that's hardly going to make me rich now, is it?

**Summary: **I thought it would be interesting to write a Dagonet/OC romance where his love interest is beautiful. So flame me if you think it sounds Mary sueish. I happen to like my main characters being strong, warrior women. I just wanted to write this. Besides I believe women can fight just as well as men, why should it matter what she looks like?

The knights watched the caravan heading towards them. In their heads was the same thought- _More bloody Romans_, well all except for their leader Arthur. A rough looking man with black hair hanging in long braids attention was suddenly diverted to the woods surrounding the caravan. He studied them carefully.

"I wonder who this new recruit is." A handsome knight with curly black hair asked the man beside him, Arthur- his best friend and commander- who simply shrugged.

"I can only see Romans." A brown haired, man said.

"More Romans- just what we need eh Bedivere?" A bald man with a sizable girth said, chuckling. The youngest knight looked a bit sick.

"Their not gonna give us a Roman are they?" he asked. The man next to him looked at him, surprised.

"Galahad you're thicker than I thought you were- of course they won't." To this some of the knights nodded.

The wild looking scout still searched the trees.

"What puzzles you, Tristan?" their leader asked. Tristan looked at him.

"There are Woads in the trees." He said.

Fenella sat in the cramped caravan wondering what it would be like to kill the fat greasy man sitting next to her; she wished she could do it. She tried to shake of a sense of danger, she was sure they were being watched. An arrow struck the side of the caravan, startling her. Seeing this the Roman In the caravan jumped to the floor and curled up into a ball. Fenella risked a glance out side and saw dozens of people running out of the woods. People who looked like devils from a nightmare- painted in a ghostly blue colour. She crouched down, drawing her sword and listened as the sounds of battle started. Feeling bored of sitting in a caravan all day; she picked up her bow, and strapped it to herself. Drawing her hood up she opened the carts door and jumped out, narrowly missing an arrow which imbedded itself about an inch away form her head into the wood of the cart. Putting an arrow in her bow she shot down three Woads before discarding it and drawing her sword. Calmly she walked into the fight.

Galloping to the caravan a tall, muscled giant of a knight Dagonet noticed a figure in a black cape, a hood over his face jump out of the main cart. He shot down three Woads with deadly accuracy and then drew his sword. Dagonet noted how calm he was, and skilled too. Then the battle was upon him and he forgot the mysterious man in the cape.

Fenella fell into her familiar battle mode with ease- enjoying wielding her sword with deadly accuracy. She parried and thrust striking down any Woad unfortunate enough to come to close. She noted the knights riding to aid the caravan in the back part of her mind, but forgot them. She heard footsteps behind her and the sound of an axe swinging. She ducked and turned, swiftly beheading the Woad who tried to kill her not noticing her black hood falling back.

Dagonet fought, slicing away with his broadsword and noticed the man in the black cape swerve and behead a Woad that tried to kill him. When the hood fell back he was shocked to see that this man was actually- a woman. He stared for a moment and then was shocked back to reality by a Woad trying to stab him.

The battle was over and Fenella made her way to the car to see if the sniveling Roman- Adelphious was still alive. Hopefully an arrow had felled him. She peered into the cart- no such luck. Adelphious sat up. Fenella turned back around and retrieved her bow and a knife which she had thrown at a Woad. She quite liked this knife and had no intention of losing it. She sighed when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Walking back to the caravan, stepping around or over dead bodies she noticed a lot of the knights watching her. She ignored them and peeked into the cart that contained the Roman Adelphious. Fenella peeked into the cart to see Adelphious rearranging his robes.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I'm coming out." He said. And did just that. Fenella walked behind him acting as a body guard. Adelphious walked over to the Roman commander and started talking to him. Fenella didn't listen, instead she studied the knights. Who studied her. She had pulled the hood over her face again so no one could really tell if she was a female, except for the ones who had seen her fight. She studied the knights while her master talked to the commander and tried to put names on the faces. The one talking to Adelphious was obviously their Roman leader, Artorious- or Arthur. The one next to him with the black hair and twin swords must be Lancelot. The youngest looking one would probably be Galahad. She knew the names of some of the other Knights bit couldn't put a face on them. She was fully aware of a giant of a knight watching her carefully, he was interesting. Not a lady-killer like some of the other knights. But she thought he was good looking. Then, she was walking back to the cart with Adelphious, on her way to Hadrian's Wall.

Dagonet watched the woman closely. You couldn't see her face, what wasn't hidden by the hood was shadowy. She seemed- well he couldn't put a finger on it. There was something different about her. He could just see the glimmer of her eyes holding his, daring him to look away. But he couldn't. He rode to the fort more silent than usual, looking at the cart hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman- but he didn't.

When the caravan stopped in the fort Fenella got out first, hood still over her eyes. She waited until Adelphious got out of the cart and followed him as he was shown to his room. Fenella was glad when she saw the bed was tiny. Very glad. He closed the door and turned to Fenella, pulling down her hood he fingered her cheek. She barely contained a shudder of disgust. He gave her a kiss on the lips then drew back.

"Get freshened up my lovely, and wear that scarlet dress I like. Make sure to dab on some scent." He said then walked out. "I'll be by soon, make yourself look nice."

Fenella sighed, wondering why exactly they were here. Finding the revealing scarlet dress- the colour of a loose woman she laid it down on the bed. She stripped to her undergarments and washed herself, dabbing on scent. She put on the dress and swept her hair into a bun. She selected some knives- she made her own. She chose a small, folding one to go into the straps of her strappy sandals. Finishing this she sat down on the bed to wait for Adelphious. When he came he was dressed in fresh blue robes. Adelphious wasn't a Bishop- merely a high ranking nobleman. She followed him outside a room where he waited to be announced. The knight's squire announced him and they entered, Fenella following him. She ignored some of the knights gasps, whistles, whispers and lewd comments and studied the table they were seated at. It was round- there was no head of the table. Fenella liked it. Standing behind Adelphious at his seat she studied the knights. Some still looked at her lustfully; the dress had the effect that Adelphious wanted it to have. Some didn't have any expressions of lust on their faces- but they looked at her curiously. Their commander was one of them. She also noticed the Knight that held her attention earlier that day. He was big, some would say fierce looking but Fenella thought he looked gentle.

"Ah yes" Adelphious was replying to something Arthur had asked. "Your new recruit. Here we are, this is her: Fenella of Sarmatia." Adelphious stood, gesturing to her. Fenella glanced at him puzzled- was she to become a knight?

"A woman?" Arthur asked surprised. Most of the Knights looked aghast too.

"Yes, you saw her fighting today. She's talented. Strong for a woman. Her eyesight and hearing are good, she makes an excellent scout. She is an ample horsewoman. And I figured you and your men might want something to amuse you- she's good at that. She's served me well for years." Fenella stiffened at this. Adelphious turned and cupped her face in his hands.

"She is beautiful no? Pretty face, wonderful body." He gestured at her body, then her hips. "very strong, she would serve you and your men well as a mother for bastard sons. She would give birth to fine sons no? She's also a feisty young filly, I love a woman with an attitude." He said slapping her behind. Fenella stiffened and glared at Adelphious with hate in her green eyes. "If you wont take her, it'll be a shame. You wont know what your missing out on." He said hands moving towards her breasts. Fenella stepped back, disgusted, upset and thoroughly humiliated. She was ready to kill him. Her hands started moving toward a sword on the wall. Arthur saw this and reacted quickly.

"Thank you for your generosity, Adelphious. Fenella would be a welcome addition to our forces." Arthur said, rising.

"Ah yes a welcome one indeed. Perhaps she will warm your bed tonight Arthur, eh?" Adelphious said smugly. Fenella stiffened again- she didn't want to warm anyone's bed again in her entire life.

"Umm yes perhaps." Arthur said, forcing a smile. Adelphious nodded. "If you please, Sir perhaps the men, Fenella and I can be alone? You know, so introductions can be made." Arthur said. Adelphious nodded.

"Ah, yes a good idea. I'll send someone along now and then to check up on her. Enjoy yourself Knight!" He said the last part to everyone, then before he left he bought his mouth near Fenella's ears and whispered.

"_Remember what will happen if you try to run_." Then he left the room, and handed her to a bunch of testosterone charged knights. _Oh great_, she thought. Arthur walked over to her, he noticed her backing away slightly though and didn't come to close. He acknowledged her with a nod.

"Fenella I'm your new commander Arthur. I'll introduce you to my men, Knights if you'll please stand up when I say your name." Fenella and Arthur turned to the men.

"Lancelot." Fenella's guess earlier in the day was correct.

"Bedivere." A handsome brown haired man.

"Galahad." She was also right about him.

"Gawain." A good-looking man with long brown hair in braids.

"Bors." A big, bald man.

"Dagonet." This was the one! The knight that held her attention. She studied him again quickly. Tall, muscled good-looking though not a lady killer. They held each others eyes, and acknowledged each other.

"Tristan." A wild looking, handsome man.

"Kay." A black haired man with an obviously ill healed broken nose.

"And Gareth." Another bald man. "Well I'll leave you with the knights, in Dagonet's care while I see to your room." And with that He left.

Arthur walked out, puzzled. A woman! He should have refuses, but he did see her fighting and she was good. But his men- what a distraction for them. Oh well, they'd just have to live with it. But he hated seeing her being treated so badly by Adelphious. He'd remind the men later not to lay a hand on her. She was safe though in Dagonet's care. Arthur could trust him, Dagonet was obviously disturbed by Fenella's ill treatment. Arthur thought he could trust his men sober- well maybe not Kay. But most were all semi drunk. He just hoped Dagonet would look after her.

Dagonet watched the Romans treatment of this woman with disgust. He had to agree with the Roman though- she was beautiful. And feisty, he could see she was ready to kill the Roman, he wasn't sure whether to be glad or sorry that Arthur stopped her. Dagonet was glad though when Arthur left her in his care- not just because she was a pretty woman. He didn't have much luck with those- they all went for the Knights like Lancelot. He knew the other knights were trustworthy- except for Kay. He'd watch Kay like a hawk. But most of the men were rather drunk and a beautiful woman in a revealing dress was sure to raise a few testosterones. He noticed Fenella stiffen slightly as the knights made their way over, and then she made herself calm. Dagonet stood protectively beside her, shooting looks of warning to the men. They weren't stupid enough to challenge him. The knights started greeting and talking to her and after a while Fenella relaxed. They weren't so bad after all. When Arthur entered he called Dagonet over to have a private word. When Dagonet left her side Kay started making advances towards Fenella. She could have handled him easily, but Tristan took Dagonet's place next to Fenella. Across the other side of the room Arthur whispered to Dagonet.

"Fenella's room is Safir's old one, next to yours. Can you take her there? I'm going to have a talk to the knights, tell them not to touch her. Can I trust you to watch over her?" He asked Dagonet, who nodded.

"Fenella." Arthur called. The woman turned and made her way over.

"Dagonet will show you to your room. Goodnight." Arthur told her when she arrived. Fenella followed the tall man out of the table room.

"Wow, wouldn't mind her warming my bed eh, Lancelot?" Kay said to Lancelot who nodded vigorously.

"What do you say, lads. Shall we warm her bed tonight?" Kay said again. Some of the knights responded with cheers.

"You will do no such thing." Arthur said in a voice that was made not to argue with. "She is one of us, there will be nothing like that unless she wishes it."

Dagonet and Fenella walked to their rooms in silence. They stopped outside Fenella's room.

"Well, here's your room, mines right there if you need anything. I should let you know now that Arthur has appointed me your ah- guardian, so if your in trouble or anything. Come to me." Fenella started to protest "Yes I know your probably capable but when the Knights are drunk… give them time. When their sober their fine. But watch out for Kay, alright?" Dagonet said looking at her sternly.

"Alright." Fenella gave in. Dagonet turned to walk into his room. "Dagonet!" she called, he turned.

"Thank you." She said and Dagonet nodded before walking into his room.

A/N: So what do you think. I just wanted Dagonet to have a romance with a beautiful woman. I'll try not to make it Mary sueish. But as I said before, woman can fight as well as men- why should what they look like make any difference?


	2. Chapter two

Fenella

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: **You should probably have guessed by now, I own nothing except what I make up- and that's hardly going to make me rich now, is it?

**Summary: **I thought it would be interesting to write a Dagonet/OC romance where his love interest is beautiful. So flame me if you think it sounds Mary sueish. I happen to like my main characters being strong, warrior women. I just wanted to write this. Besides I believe women can fight just as well as men, why should it matter what she looks like?

**Ephona**

Thanks for your review.

**SpectralLady**

Thanks, well here's some more.

**PhoenixFyre**

Thanks. I just adore Dagonet, he rocks my socks!

**Dazzler420**

Thanks. Yeah she is a bit, lets just say she kind of hates her life and fighting's something she likes doing to forget all her problems. Something like that. I'll address the Adelphious thing soon.

**Haley2**

Thanks. I thought I'd make those three protective. I wasn't sure why I picked Tristan. But it seemed to fit.

**Quin-FanFicAddict**

Thank you! I just love Dagonet. There's been more Dag/OC stories recently. It's quite a trend now. Thanks for your support. Yeah I might make Adelphious suffer (cackles evilly) Lancelot's alright, he was just a bit drunk in this chapter. Don't worry Fenella will sort him out though. But Kay's gonna be trouble.

**Gryffindors****-seeker**

Yeah Fenella is gonna end up confiding in Dagonet. Probably not right away, she doesn't know him very well yet.

**Scorpian**

Dagonet rules doesn't he? I love him.

Fenella woke before the sun rose because of a knock on the door.

"Coming" she muttered and went to put a cape over her rather skimpy sleeping gear. The door opened and Dagonet looked in. He saw her, she hadn't put the cape on yet and blushing turned away.

"Sorry" he said slightly breathless "I thought you said Come in." He explained.

"That's alright- I should have been clearer. You can look now- I'm decent." He turned to see her wearing a cape and was slightly disappointed.

"What was it you came here so early for?" Fenella asked, slightly flushed.

"Ummm, Arthur wanted us to meet him in the stables. You better hurry- bring your weapons. I'll be waiting outside for you." He said and closed the door.

Fenella quickly put on her clothes and some light armor, strapping knives onto her. She splashed her face with water and cleaned her teeth with a little brush that she bought in a market. In record time she was out the door, bringing her bow with her. Dagonet was true to his word. He was waiting for her and they walked to the stables together. As they were walking out of the barracks Lancelot joined them. He was silent for a little while.

"Fenella." He said suddenly.

"Yes" She asked wearily.

"I'm sorry for last night… I was stupid." He apologized.

"That's okay. So friends?" She asked as they stopped just before the stables.

"Friends." Lancelot agreed flashing his winning smile and shook her hand. Dagonet noticed the way he looked at her- full of lust and he didn't like it.

Arthur told them of some problems with Irish Raiders, as the Knights moved off to saddle their horses Arthur stopped her.

"Fenella are you sure you want to come?" he whispered. She glared at him reproachfully.

"Of course I do." Then she remembered something. "Arthur, I don't have a horse." She said. Arthur thought for a moment.

"Well, we have a new one. He's never been tried before, want to see him?" Fenella nodded.

Arthur took her to a big brute of a horse, a huge black stallion with a white face. She noted he had one blue eye, which made him look slightly evil. Fenella held out her hands and he sniffed it. After she was sure he'd accept her she entered his stall.

"Is that his tack?" she asked pointing to tack on his stall wall. Arthur nodded. "Does he have a name?" She asked.  
Arthur shook his head. "Well the stable lads call him a lot of things, but I doubt they'd make suitable names." Arthur said chuckling.

Fenella looked the stallion over.

"Tell me when the missions over if you want him. If you need to swap, borrow a more docile mount from one of the knights. If you don't want him we'll find you another." Arthur said. Fenella immediately flared up.

"I'll handle him just fine!" She said. Then she turned to the stallion and saddled him.

Fenella led the big horse to a court yard where some of the knights were assembling. They all watched her intently, after all the horse's reputation as trouble preceded him. Fenella turned to the horse, and started talking soothingly to him. He flicked an ear back and regarded her with a big blue eye. She gathered the reins in her hand and mounted him. She settled on his broad, powerful back and could feel him stiffen. She patted his neck gently.

"Shhhh" she said to the fidgeting horse. After a little while the Knights rode of to a fort where they would find Roman soldiers to help with the Irish. As the stallion moved off Fenella could feel the power radiating from his, his stride and the proud carriage of his head. He tested her ability a couple of times which made the knights- especially Dagonet and Arthur worry but Fenella stayed on him. After a while the stallion calmed down, and so did the Knights. Fenella rode beside Dagonet on his black mare they talked a bit- but not much. Sometimes other Knights would come and talk to her and Fenella got to know them better- they weren't that bad. Dagonet looked after her very well and Fenella warmed up to this man the best. There was something about him- something good.

"Ahhhh, the perfect place for a race. I bet my Pedro could beat any of you're mules." Bedivere boasted as they came upon a long, rather flat stretch of land. The Knights all looked at each other and grinned. All of them except for Arthur, Dagonet and Fenella started racing off. The big black stallion Fenella was riding saw this and started shaking his head, wanting to join the race. Fenella grinned.

"Why the hell not?" she asked no one in particular. She gave a war cry and let the stallion have his head. The massive horse jumped out from underneath her with a huge surge of power. If Fenella had have looked back she would have seen Dagonet come galloping after her, worried. The racing knights had a head start but the stallion made up the ground easily, he passed every one and gained a big lead and kept it. She rode until the end of the flat land and reined in, with difficulty and waited for the knights with a huge, smug smile.

_'Good God this horse is incredible. I've got to keep him.' _She thought to herself as Bedivere- who came second reined in.

The Knights stared in wonder at Fenella and her stallion. They thought she couldn't ride, well they were wrong. Dagonet and Arthur joined the group.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. She nodded happily.

"Could I keep him?" she asked the commander, who nodded.

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Bedivere asked.

"I think I'll call him Goliath." Fenella said smiling.

After the race the Knights rode for a couple of hours. Dagonet and Fenella rode in companionable silence for most of the way.

"Fenella." Dagonet said quietly, Fenella looked at him.

"You did a good job in that race." He said then continued riding. Fenella smiled.

That knight when they made camp Fenella placed her bed roll next to Dagonet. She woke very early the next morning with a muscular arm wrapped around her. She stiffened at first the saw it was Dagonet she relaxed. Looking around she noticed that the Knights were still asleep, so she snuggled into Dagonet and fell asleep again.

Arthur smiled when he woke at the sleeping figures of Dagonet and Fenella snuggled up together. Dagonet had his arm wrapped protectively around Fenella's waist and Fenella was facing him, face buried into his chest. Dagonet must have sensed Arthur watching him because he woke and looked at Arthur before his gaze fell back to the sleeping woman with him. He smiled to himself- Fenella looked like a sleeping child. Sometime during the night she had gotten cold and snuggled up to Dagonet, he had been greatly surprised, but pleased when she did that. He was unwilling to wake her up, she looked like she needed sleep so he stayed there and let her sleep. One by one most of the Knights woke and saw Dagonet and Fenella. At first most were shocked out of the skin and whenever someone asked what Dagonet was up to he's sheepily reply that he didn't want to disturb her. The Knights smiled knowingly at each other- though Kay looked like he had a sword up his bum. After a while Dagonet decided it was time to get moving. He prodded the sleeping woman with his finger. Fenella stirred and muttered into Dagonet's chest. He smiled and sat up gently pulling Fenella up. Suddenly without warning she jumped and cried "No" in an anguished voice.

"Fenella what's wrong?" Dagonet asked her, surprised.

"I thought, I thought you were Adelphious." She said breathing heavily. Dagonet cradled her head to his chest and smoothed her hair with his large fingers.

"Shhhh it's alright. Don't worry that man will never lay a hand on you ever again. If he does I'll kill him." He said softly. The Knights looked on in interest.

"No you won't," Fenella said "I'll kill him, he won't dictate my life ever again. I'll never be free of him again- but this is as close as I'll ever get." She said softly and stood to tack up Goliath.

A/N: So there's the second chapter. What do you think? When should I start introducing romantic feelings?


	3. Chapter three

Fenella

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: **You should probably have guessed by now, I own nothing except what I make up- and that's hardly going to make me rich now, is it?

**Summary: **I thought it would be interesting to write a Dagonet/OC romance where his love interest is beautiful. So flame me if you think it sounds Mary sueish. I happen to like my main characters being strong, warrior women. I just wanted to write this. Besides I believe women can fight just as well as men, why should it matter what she looks like?

**The Contessa**

Yay! Dagonet is a sexy stud, isn't he?

**Ephona**

Okay, thanks for your review.

**Aelia**** O'Hession**

Thanks, I love your fic to. Dagonet rules, I love him!

**Phoenixfyre**

Thanks for your review

**SpectralLady**

Thanks, you cant go wrong with Dag.

**HGandRHforever**

Thanks, I'd like to be Fenella.

**Quinn-fanficaddict**

Thank you so much for your review.

**Irishfire**

Thanks, I love your fic.

**Camlann**

Thanks it was helpful. She'll be a bit cautious with the knights at first. But she already trusts Dagonet- and is getting there with Arthur and Tristan.

The rest of the journey to the Fort where they would spent a night was uneventful. However the fort was a bit of a letdown. All the Knights would have to spend a night on the floor in a small room. This meant Fenella would have to spend a night sleeping close to all the knights. Dagonet set up his bed roll next to hers and when Tristan noticed Kay moving towards Fenella's other side he got there before him. Fenella was uncomfortable that night. This was only the second time she had ever slept next to a man without actually doing something.

"Can't sleep?" Tristan whispered next to her.

"Yeah" she replied back.

"Try to get some, you'll need it. Don't worry about anything happening to you, I won't let it." Tristan said turning to look at her "neither will Dagonet."

"I know." Fenella whispered and turned over. She felt Dagonet stir beside her.

"No one will hurt you, Fen." Dagonet whispered.

The last thing she thought about before sleeping was that Dagonet had called her Fen- she had been called that, long ago.

Fenella and the Knights woke before sunrise and got ready at record time. At sunrise they met the Irish raiders. The raiders were preparing to destroy a village. The Knights led the charge in 'Dragon' formation. (A/N: the formation the knights use at the beginning of the movie when they charge the woads). Fenella was overwhelmed by the feeling of power Goliath emitted. He was all war horse. He knew what he was going to do and he was looking forward to it. The Knights hit the Irishmen the horses knocking the men down. Goliath reared and kicked killing Irish Raiders as well as any man. Fenella didn't even have to steer him she just sat on his back and hacked at the raiders. Noticing a group of about five trying to slip into the woods she turned Goliath in that direction. He galloped over to them and together they killed them all. As Goliath turned Fenella felt a sharp pain in her side, she looked down to see an arrow. Glancing up she saw an Irish bowman loose another arrow, it missed its target but Goliath had to move back so fast to avoid it that he fell down. Fenella rolled to avoid being crushed. It moved the arrow and she felt another burst of pain. She stood up, looking for the bowman and saw him being chopped down by Dagonet who looked at her worriedly. She nodded to him and broke the arrows shaft. She would deal with the arrowhead later. She turned to Goliath who stood up but found she was unable to mount the large stallion. Goliath looked at her with an intelligent blue eye. She patted him and ran as fast as she could back to the thick of the battle. She fought with some difficulty. A burly Irishman knocked her sword out of her hands. She tried to get one of her knives but he knocked her down. He bought his axe up, Fenella was sure she was about to die. However as he was about to bring the axe down he was knocked over by a grey blur. She stood up with pain and saw the Irishman knocking a dog down with his hand. She picked up her sword and beheaded the man. Looking around she saw that the battle was nearly over. She saw Goliath trample a man and trot towards her, she saw Dagonet fell a man who looked like his stomach was split open. Tristan pulled an arrow out of his leg, Galahad and Gawain dismounted from their horses, Bors slashed a scrawny Irish mans throat and Lancelot sheathed one of his swords. She turned back to the dog that had saved her life, he had a gash in his side and was laying still. She walked over to him and knelt down. Goliath stood protectively next to her, regarding the dog with a curious eye. It was a large dog and grey with a few black splotches on it. It was still breathing, thank god she thought it's just stunned. It started coming to and Fenella half thought it was going to bite her hand, which was cradling it's head. It licked her hand and waved it's tail feebly. She moved towards its wound. It was only shallow, it wouldn't hurt it. She noticed it was a male. She got her water skin and drank a couple of mouthfuls. She tore a strip of her under tunic- which was clean and washed the wound with a little water. She put the cloth over the wound and tore a long strip of her outer tunic and wrapped it around the dog, holding the cloth over the wound. The dog whimpered in pain, but only faintly as if it was trying to look strong. She held up the dogs head and helped it drink water from her water skin.

"A brave soldier like you deserves the best hey?" She asked the dog, which wagged it's tail. She stood up when she saw Dagonet come over.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Fenella nodded.

"I have an arrow head to remove- but it can wait. This fella here saved my life." She said pointing to the dog. Dagonet smiled, then stopped.

"Gareth" he said walking over to a pile of Irish bodies. Fenella stood up and followed him.

Gareth was laying down, bleeding a lot from his leg. He was breathing faintly obviously in pain. Dagonet knelt on one side of him Fenella on the other. She shifted herself down to the bald mans leg. It had an arrow in it, it was deep too. She moved her had to the back of his leg and found that the arrow went right through. It had shattered the bones around it. This was bad.

"Dag." She said, using Bors nickname for Dagonet. "he's hit- the arrow goes right through." She said. Dag moved over to where Fenella was kneeling. She rose, wincing and went to Gareth's head. She took his hand in hers.

"Get rid of it." He whispered harshly. Dag looked over and nodded. Gareth gripped her hand tightly as Dagonet broke of the arrow head. He threw it away and pulled the shaft out. Gareth was gripping her hand in a powerful grip- Fenella could hear her bones cracking in protest. Then abruptly the grip relaxed and the Knights had fell out of Fenella's. She felt his pulse frantically but he was still breathing.

"He's just out cold." She said. She stood up and promptly fell down again. Her wound had gotten to her. Dagonet rushed to her side.

"Fen?" he asked "Fen…" She looked into his worried eyes then every thing turned black.

Dagonet cursed as Fenella passed out. He had to get her out of here. He picked her up gently and carried her to the wagons. Bedivere walked over. Dagonet nodded in Gareth's direction noticing the dog and Fen's horse following him.

"Gareth's over there. He's out. We pulled an arrow out of his leg and his bones are crushed." Bedivere nodded and rushed to the other knight. He carried Fen over to a makeshift bench and placed her down gently. Her huge stallion and the large dog stood nearby but didn't come over- it was almost as if they knew not to disturb. Dag quickly noted where the arrowhead was and pulled back Fenella's tunic. He pushed back all unsuitable thoughts the woman's bare skin pushed up and got to work removing the offending arrowhead.

When he finished work he stroked Fen's sweat stained brow.

"Sleep well." He said fondly and stepped back. Almost bumping into the dog and horse. Who stood next to Fenella.

"Come on boy." He said gently, moving his hand toward the stallions reins. The horses large head turned to him and his teeth shut with a loud clack near the Knights hand.

"Okay boy… I guess your staying here then." Dag said shaking his head he turned and saw Arthur walking over.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, now joined by Tristan.

"She'll be fine." Dagonet replied. "Just don't touch the horse" he said as Arthur pulled back from Goliath, whose ears were flattened "I wouldn't touch the dog either. How's Bedivere?" He asked. Arthur looked grim.

"He's still alive. But we don't know for how long." Dagonet nodded back and walked away.

Fenella stirred when she felt a wet tongue licking her hand. She turned her sore head and saw the grey dog looking at her.

"Hey boy." She said and the dog wagged it's tail. A horses muzzle blew softly on her face. She rubbed Goliaths soft cheek fondly.

"Hey." She whispered. She tried to sit up and found she could.

"You're awake." A familiar voice said. Dagonet walked over. Keeping a respectable distance from Goliath.

"We couldn't get these two away from you." He said motioning to the two animals. "I say that the dog's yours."  
"How long have I been out?" Fenella asked.

"Half a day." Dagonet said.

"How's Bedivere?" Fenella asked. Dagonet looked grim.

"He's alive…just." Fenella nodded.

"I'll get you food and drink." Dagonet said. "And perhaps these two will eat now. They haven't touched food the whole time you were out."

Fenella ate and drank and when she finished she took Goliath into a stall. While she was out the wagons had moved into the village. Goliath was fed and Fenella visited each of the knights, refusing to let the pain in her side get to her. After that she asked around the village to see if anyone owned the dog but no one did. She supposed she should have been sorry- but she was only relieved. She wondered if she could keep him.

The Knights stayed in the village for a week, they couldn't leave Gareth behind. In that time his leg got badly infected. They were in his room on his last day.

"Gareth. The Healers want to remove your leg. It's the only chance you have of survival." That wasn't even a chance. The knights, Arthur and Gareth knew this. He was just as likely- more likely to die if his leg was removed.

"Arthur, get me my sword." Every one knew what he meant. He was going to fall on his sword- kill himself rather than spend a painful existence with one leg. Arthur gave him his sword.

"Do you want to be alone?" Arthur asked. Gareth nodded.

"Farewell." He said. Everyone came up to him and said goodbye. They all waited out side Gareth's door, tears in their eyes. A little while after they left came the unmistakable sound of metal piercing flesh. Fenella shook, silent tears coursing down her face. She _liked _Gareth. She turned to Dag, they had become close friends in this past week and he held her to him, crying silently as well.


	4. Chapter four

Fenella

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: **You should probably have guessed by now, I own nothing except what I make up- and that's hardly going to make me rich now, is it?

**Summary: **I thought it would be interesting to write a Dagonet/OC romance where his love interest is beautiful. So flame me if you think it sounds Mary sueish. I happen to like my main characters being strong, warrior women. I just wanted to write this. Besides I believe women can fight just as well as men, why should it matter what she looks like?

**To ALL my reviewers, I normally would reply separately to each of you except I can't work out who I replied to and who I didn't. So I love you all and thanks for reviewing! And Scorpion if you're reading this, thanks so much for dedicating you're story for me! And I apologize again for not being able to find it earlier.**

When Fenella approached Arthur before they left she was feeling slightly apprehensive. She was going to ask her commander is she could keep the dog. She hadn't named him yet- she would be more disappointed if she wasn't allowed to keep him if she did. She knocked tentatively on Arthurs door.

"Enter" she heard him command. Fenella took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Fenella." Arthur greeted her with a nod, she nodded back.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked. Arthur nodded.

"You know that dog, that, err protected me in the battle and has since stayed with me?" She asked, apprehensive. Arthur nodded again.

"Well, I couldn't find his owner. What I wanted to say was can he stay with me?" She asked, only just stopping herself from fidgeting. Arthur thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not. But you have to take responsibility for it." Arthur said. Fenella beamed at him.

"Thank you!" she said and backed out of the room, beaming.

"Hey boy!" she exclaimed crouching down as the dog gave her a sloppy kiss. "I can keep you!" She hugged the dog.

"Now what shall I call you?" The dog waved it's tail, and licked her, sensing her happiness.

"You're a cheerful one, aren't you?" the dog wagged his tail. "That's it! I'll call you Alain, it means cheerful- it suits you, you know." She said grinning. The dog smiled his doggy smile and bounded off towards the stables doors. Fenella rose and saw Lancelot entering the stables.

"Good evening, fair lady." He said with a bow- walking over and kissing her hand. Fenella's relationships with the knights had grown- well the Knights except for Kay.

"Good evening, Sir Knight." She said while curtsying and suppressing a giggle.

"May I have the pleasure to escort the lady to dinner?" He asked, still playing the posh gentleman.

"You may, Sir Knight." Fenella was flirting shamelessly and she enjoyed it. She wondered what it would be like to bed a man she trusted. She wasn't particularly scared of men now, and she didn't love anyone or thought she ever could. She decided she'd like to try to bed one of the Knights. She believed making love was for pleasure- sure she never had any pleasure out of it. But she talked to women in the village and they talked about the pleasures of bedding a handsome man. Why not give it a go? She asked herself, sizing Lancelot up. Unbidden a vision of Dagonet flashed in her mind, she inwardly shook it away. The man didn't care for her in that way, he was noble and she was a used woman. She decided as nice as he was she wouldn't use him for that- some one with a lot of experience like Lancelot or Bedivere. He had shown interest in her. Just while she was thinking this Bedivere entered the stables. He smiled broadly at her.  
"Ah I see Lancelot has found you first!" He said, walking over.

"Never fear lady, I shall protect you!" He mock glared at Lancelot.

"Unhand her vermin!" He threatened, and looked at Fenella strangely. Lancelot caught this look and raised an eyebrow quizzically. And dramatically sighed.

"Very well, I shall release you into the capable hands of Sir Bedivere." He said "Fare well, fair lady." Then he walked off, leaving the two alone.

"Well, we'd best get to dinner or else we shall miss out!" He said, threading Fenella's arm through his. They walked to the bar and sat next to each other on a table with Lancelot, Dagonet, Bors and Tristan. As the Knight progressed Bedivere and Fenella flirted more and more and Fenella found herself strongly attracted to him. They were both slightly tipsy when they both got up and left the bar.

"Hmmm." Lancelot said. "Those two are in for some fun tonight!"

"Did you see Fenella and Bedivere leave together?" Gawain asked walking over.

"We saw them just a second ago, heading to Bedivere's room." Galahad added.

Bors laughed heartily. "About time our Fen found a man- she needs a decent one to help her recover from that Roman bastard." He laughed again. Now Tristan spoke up.

"I don't think he's the man for her. He's a decent enough man, but she needs someone else." He said.

"Was that Fenella and Bedivere leaving just a while ago?" Arthur asked walking over.

"I knew the woman was a lousy slut." A drunk Kay slurred. The Knights glared at him, but apart from that ignored him.

"Fenella and Bedivere, I never saw that one coming…" Arthur mused and looked at his Knights. Galahad was now distracted by a pretty village girl and Bors was trying to get his hand out of an ale mug, god knows how he got that in there.

"What do you think Dag?" Asked Lancelot looking bemusedly at a struggling Bors. It took him a while o realize Dagonet hadn't answered.

"Dagonet?" He queried the Knight. Arthur had just caught up with this and watched.

"Huh? What?" Asked Dagonet, startled.

"I said what do you think of Fenella and Bedivere?" Lancelot asked. It took a few seconds for Dagonet to answer.

"Okay I guess. Excuse me." He said rising, and started walking away from the table.

Arthur and Lancelot exchanged looks. There was the sound of breaking pottery and their attention was diverted to Bors. He had just smashed the mug on his hand on the table, he wiped a bit of blood.

"Dag getting an early night eh?" he asked. Arthur nodded. It seemed that only he and Tristan had just witnessed Dagonet's strange behavior. Galahad and Lancelot were busy with women, Bors had been preoccupied with the mug on his hand, Gawain was arguing with a Roman legionnaire, and Kay was passed out on the floor.

Fenella and Bedivere stumbled into Bedivere's room, kissing wildly and removing each others clothing. They fell onto the bed…

**A/N: Poor Dag…. Tell me what you think! And check out this page: http:en. makes me think that the Knights wouldn't find a warrior woman strange. It's quite interesting, I can imagine Sarmatian women fighting. **

Mustang Gal


	5. Chapter five

Fenella

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: **You should probably have guessed by now, I own nothing except what I make up- and that's hardly going to make me rich now, is it?

**Summary: **I thought it would be interesting to write a Dagonet/OC romance where his love interest is beautiful. So flame me if you think it sounds Mary sueish. I happen to like my main characters being strong, warrior women. I just wanted to write this. Besides I believe women can fight just as well as men, why should it matter what she looks like?

Okay, if I miss any of my reviewers in here, I'm sorry.

**Quinn**

Thanks! Nice to know I'm missed, poor Fen's a little messed up. I'll just cheer Daggy Waggy for now though!

**Tenshikoneko03**

I know poor Dag! I'm gonna be evil and keep you in suspense! J

**SpectralLady**

Thanks! Poor Fen's all confused… she kind of has feelings for Dag but thinks he wouldn't return them because she's a used woman…

**Evenstar-mor2004**

I know, poor Dag…

**PhoenixFyre**

I feel sorry for both of them too. Thanks for the review…hey that rhymes!

**Calliann**

I know poor, poor Dag. Fenella's just confused. I thought it fitting that only Arthur and Tristan notice. I don't like Kay either…

**Aeila**** O'Hession**

Thanks! Yes that would be depressing… Don't panic! I couldn't make my poor Dag suffer for too long! Not my Daggy! I'll fix it, don't hurt me! Please…

When Fenella woke the next morning and felt the arm draped around her shoulders her first thought was that Adelphious was back. She lay in bed, rigid for a few moments until she realized that the arm was more muscular than Adelphious's and she dared to open her eyes. Immediately she saw Bedivere lying next to her and with a shock remembered the events of the night before. It had been way better than Adelphious that was for sure, Bedivere was a skilled loved. She took his face and muscular chest in. But instead of seeing Bedivere she saw… Dagonet. She shook her head to dispel this thought. This movement must have woken Bedivere because he stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at her.  
"Good morning." He said.

"M morning." She replied, stammering slightly. Well Dagonet definitely would not care for her now, she bedded a man- willingly. Then she became angry at herself. She could do what ever she damn well pleases! Feeling only a little better she smiled.

"It's nearly time to leave." She said. Bedivere smiled.

"They can wait." He said and drew her too him.

Bedivere and Fenella walked down to the stables a little later than the rest. They received knowing smiles from Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain and Bors. Tristan was emotionless, Kay gave them a death glare and Arthur was busy talking to a Roman Legionnaire. She would have seen Dagonet looking as close to miserable as his impassive face could be before turning to his horse, but Fenella could not bring herself to look at him. Instead she gave Alain a small chunk of meat and went to work saddling Goliath. The big horse was friendly only with Fenella and Alain, though he put up with Dagonet and Tristan. The rest of the Knights kept a respectful distance away from the horse; he was a force to be reckoned with.

On the journey back to the fort she said nothing past 'Good morning' and 'Goodnight' to Dagonet. Gareth's body was burnt back at the village like he wished, and his ashes were in a vase. He wanted his ashes sprinkled all over the knights cemetery. They did this as soon as they arrived home. After this the knights went of on their own. Fenella walked over to a log and sat down, Alain stuffed his nose into her lap- sensing her sadness. She was lost in thought and didn't notice someone sitting next to her.

"Have you been avoiding me?" A familiar voice asked. She recognized it- Dagonet.

"No- no." She replied a little too quickly. "I've just been thinking." She said. They sat in companionable silence until the sun started to set.

"Well I'd best be off." Dagonet said. Fenella said good bye rather distantly, still lost in thought.

"Good luck to you and Bedivere." He said hesitantly.

"Hmn" She replied.

That night Fenella spent with Bedivere, she enjoyed it even more than her first time with him, but she kept seeing Dagonet. For the next week there were only two small skirmished with Woads, the rest of the time Fenella practiced. She practices sword play, archery and she kept Goliath fit. She had set up a few jumps made of odds and ends, and logs that she took him over. After their first skirmish Arthur decided to make some armor for Alain, for the dog followed them and joined in the fight. He was a very good fighter. The blacksmith made him a tough jerkin for his body, and a collar with long, curving steel blades for him to use as a weapon.

On their third piece of action since they arrived home Alain wore his new armor with great success. He was a hit among the Knights, and was quite spoilt as they often gave him meaty bones. Fenella renewed her friendship with Dagonet though she could not help but to feel guilty around him. She spent a lot of time with Bedivere too and became quit fond of him. He taught her how to wield an axe- something she didn't know how to do very well. And she taught him how to ride a course of jumps on his horse. This was something that caught on with the knights and she taught them all, even Kay who decided he didn't want to be left behind any of his fellow knights. She often spent time just lying on green grass with Bedivere, just talking- or kissing. She used the mixture Adelphious made her take to stop herself from becoming pregnant- that was the last thing she needed, and she spent her nights in Bedivere's room or him in hers. Eventually though their semi peaceful time was ruined, they were to go to a Romans estate on the other side of Briton.

A/N: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but it's late and I'm tired, I just had to do another chapter though. Anyway review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter six

Fenella

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: **You should probably have guessed by now, I own nothing except what I make up- and that's hardly going to make me rich now, is it?

**Summary: **I thought it would be interesting to write a Dagonet/OC romance where his love interest is beautiful. So flame me if you think it sounds Mary sueish. I happen to like my main characters being strong, warrior women. I just wanted to write this. Besides I believe women can fight just as well as men, why should it matter what she looks like?

**Amirra**

Thanks for reviewing. Don't be mad at poor Fenella- she doesn't know she's hurting Dag! I know Dag rules!

**Tenshikoneko03**

Thanks for you're review. I'm sure there would be more Romans than just Marius. Heres your chapter, sorry it took so long.

**SpectralLady**

Thanks for you're review. I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels sorry for Fenella.

**Calliann**

I know, poor Dag. The dog with armor isn't my idea- they actually once used dogs in battle, and they got armor too. I thought that was cool. Thanks for the review.

**Aelia**** O'Hession**

Whoa! Calm down! Don't eat me please! I can't possibly leave my Daggy Poo in misery, but I will not give the plot away. Umm, actually there is no fixed plot- I kind of make it up as I go. Hehe. Thanks for your review though. And hugging and kissing Dag is my job!

**Evenstar-mor2004**

Thanks for you're review. You'll just have to sit back and let my twisted mind decide what happens…

**Knightmaiden**

Don't worry- I can't possibly let Daggy poo suffer for too long… Thanks for you're review!

**Quinn**

Hehe seems that I'm going to get burnt to death by angry readers… Don't worry I'm devoted to Dag too! I just thought it

Would be to—boring if they declared their love for each other straight away. Don't worry I can't possibly make Daggy poo suffer, I love him too much! Don't lose faith in me. Please…

Fenella was not in a good mood when the Knights left for the Roman estate. She had a terrible headache and Goliath was in a difficult mood. When she entered the stables she had a bit of an argument with Bedivere.To make things worse Kay was bothering her. He gave her dirty looks and one time she thought that he was going to kill her. All the knights were sparring against each other and Fenella was against Kay with their swords. He started to get stronger and more vicious and he had a nasty look on his face. If she wasn't concentrating so hard she would have noticed the Knights standing around unwilling to interfere and damage Fenella's pride, though they were willing to step in if it got out of control. That was one of the scariest moments of Fenella's life so far. More scary than in battle. Kay was so strong, she had weakened fast and she wouldn't have beaten him if he hadn't lost his control. She managed to trip him, and when he hit the ground he managed to snap out of his trance. He got up and walked away without looking at anyone. Fenella just stood there breathing hard. The Knights looked Kays retreating back murderously before concentrating on Fenella.

So for quite a while Fenella rode with a grumpy look on her face, muttering to herself and grumbling to Goliath who had eventually settled down. Bedivere was also not speaking. Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot exchanged looks over this. Bedivere and Fenella didn't speak to each other until they camped that night. Fenella was leaning against a tree, that kind of covered her from the rain when Bedivere approached her.

"Fen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. Do you forgive me?" H placed his hand on her waist.

Fenella tried to be angry, but Bedivere was so charming it was hard to refuse him.

"I'll think about it." She said, resolve weakening. He rested his head on her shoulder, hands still on her waist.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" He asked cheekily.

"You can give me a massage for starters." Fenella said.

A while later when Bedivere was called to do scout duty, he was forgiven. Fenella had actually forgotten what they had fought about. She sighed in contentment as she settled into her bed roll. Sleep came easy.

Dagonet watched Fenella quietly while she slept, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. He sat there for a while not being able to sleep. A bit over an hour later Bedivere walked over. He knelt beside Fenella and Dagonet felt a pang of jelousy. However Bedivere didn't do anything he just sat there looking uncertain and… slightly fearful.

"What's wrong Bedivere?" Lancelot asked from his bedroll next to Dagonet's. Bedivere grimaced.

"I have to wake her for sentry." He said.

"Ahhhhh." Lancelot said knowingly. He stood up, and went over to Bedivere and clasped his fellow knights shoulders.

"It was nice knowing you. Now I'm going to escape while I still can." The fiercely brave Knight said before retreating to a safer distance.

Bedivere poked Fenella from a safe distance with a stick. She opened her eyes slowly.

"It's not morning. What do you want?" She said with venom in her voice.

"You've got sentry duty." Bedivere said.

"What?" She asked, in a dangerous tone.

"Sentry duty." Fenella sighed and glared evilly at Bedivere. He gulped. Without another word she stood up, grabbed her bow and quiver and sword and stalked off.

Bedivere let out a sigh of relief and walked to his bed roll.

"She didn't kill me." He said.

"She's getting better." Dagonet acknowledged. Lancelot came walking in with Galahad and Bors. They all settled down to sleep.

"It's safe now is it?" Lancelot asked cautiously.

All the men settled down for a comfortable sleep, while Fenella sat fuming in the cold wet weather outside the thick belt of trees.

Fenella walked back to her bed roll later that night, and she wasn't happy. If anyone had have said anything, even remotely annoying to her she would have killed them- painfully.


	7. Chapter seven

Fenella

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: **You should probably have guessed by now, I own nothing except what I make up- and that's hardly going to make me rich now, is it?

**Summary: **I thought it would be interesting to write a Dagonet/OC romance where his love interest is beautiful. So flame me if you think it sounds Mary sueish. I happen to like my main characters being strong, warrior women. I just wanted to write this. Besides I believe women can fight just as well as men, why should it matter what she looks like?

**Aelia**** O'Hession**

I'm not a morning person too… Sorry about Dag's suffering. I just don't want them to declare their love for each other really early in the story. Please don't hurt me! Whats a Boston Crème pie- sounds nice!

**SpectralLady**

That's ok about the spelling- I do it _all _the time! I know- poor Fen.

**EvenStar-mor2004**

I know waking up in the morning early sucks.

**KnightMaiden**

Thanks! Sorry it's taken so long…

**Lucillag**

I hate it too. Except I probably literally would kill them…almost.

**Irishfire**

Hehe I liked the Bor's thing too. I know poor Dag. Thanks for the review.

Fenella groaned and got out of bed to her privy which also served as a bucket for her vomit. She'd been sick for a few days now. She'd just finished when a horrible thought struck her. She couldn't be, no…she took the herbs. Could she be pregnant? The thought made her feel even more sick. No, what if she was? What would she do? 'Stay calm' she told herself. She took a deep breath, and thought about her options. But she couldn't think of anything. She held her head in her hands and walked to her bed. She was ashamed to realize tears were running down her face. And her monthly bleeding was late! Could this get any worse? She hardly noticed the door open and Dag walk in. He sat down next to her.

"Fen? What's wrong?" He asked putting his strong arms around her. Fenella hiccupped and leant against him.

"Fen. You've been sick all night for a couple of days now. What's wrong?" Fen took a deep breath. She couldn't tell him- what would he think of her?  
"Nothing. I probably caught something I'm fine." She stood up shakily. She was getting too comfortable in Dag's arms. I'll just get dressed and go to Goliath and Alain. Dagonet nodded and stood up.

After he left the room she let out a shaky breath and started to get dressed.

Alain came bounding up to her tail wagging. He usually slept in her room now that Bedivere was away on a mission, but he had found a lady friend and spent the night with her. She was a brown stray about Alain's size with a white spot on her back. Fenella called her Banon.

After giving them both a bone she went to Goliath and saddled him up for a ride. She loved riding her temperamental horse. When she was on him she could forget, she could forget everything when he galloped, eating up the ground with his long powerful strides. But when she got back she would have to remember, have to deal with her problem… it seemed strange calling her unborn child a problem. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and squeezed her heels to Goliaths sides encouraging him to canter. He shook his head and they cantered through the almost deserted streets. She reigned in at the gates and a tired looking Legionnaire poked his head out of the guard tower.

"State your business." He said, stifling a yawn.

"I'm Fenella from Arthur's Knights and I wish to go for a ride." She said. The man thought for a moment.

"Okay. But stay away from the North woods- there have been Woads there recently." He opened the gates and she cantered through the gated and galloped down the road. Goliath needed no urging he loved galloping.

He practically flew and Fenella laughed with reckless joy.

A while later she reluctantly headed back to the fort/town. She put Goliath away and fed him then practiced weaponry. She bought an apple from the market and found a quiet place to sit. Alain found her and gently rested his head on her lap.

What would she say to Bedivere? What if he rejected her and the child? What would the knights thing.

What was the point of even worrying? What happened happened. With a sigh she stood up to head back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Fenella

By Mustang Gal

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: **You should probably have guessed by now, I own nothing except what I make up- and that's hardly going to make me rich now, is it?

**Summary: **I thought it would be interesting to write a Dagonet/OC romance where his love interest is beautiful. So flame me if you think it sounds Mary sueish. I happen to like my main characters being strong, warrior women. I just wanted to write this. Besides I believe women can fight just as well as men, why should it matter what she looks like?

**Lucillag**

Thanks!

**Evenstar-mor2004**

Sorry but I'm not giving anything away… J

**Aelia**** O'Hession**

Sorry I've been so long… and thanks for the review. The Boston Crème pie sounds VERY nice… I'll take one!

**SpectralLady**

Thanks for the review! When I type for ages I kind of get a bit tired of it and stuff up…

**Irishfire**

I hate torturing my Daggy Poo! I'm sorry. I'll give Dag a hug for you. (I've got him locked up in my wardrobe…)

**Calliann**

Thanks! I try to write longer chapters, but I can't if I try to write longer ones I tend to drone, and they get boring. So I try to keep it short and sharp.

**KnightMaiden**

Thanks! Sorry I made you wait so long…

**Sorry I took so long to update guys. I'm guilty and I know I shouldn't be making excuses. But I had a combination of writers block, no time, not being bothered and forgetting all about it… again, sorry.**

Fenella didn't know what she should do. It had been almost week since that moment she realized she might be pregnant. She decided to pretend nothing was wrong and see a midwife. She didn't feel like bedding Bedivere since he returned from his brief mission, so she didn't go to his rooms at night and when he came to her rooms she pretended she was sleeping. Bedivere just thought that she was tired and was going through her monthlies, when she got moody. All the knights thought she was fine except Dagonet. He knew something was wrong but when he asked she told him flippantly that he must be imagining things and not to worry.

She woke up one morning feeling a wetness on her thigh. She stood up puzzeled and checked it out. She almost cried with happiness! There was blood, she had her monthlies, which meant she wasn't pregnant.

She cleaned herself up and practically skipped down to breakfast.

"You're in a very good mood." Galahad said grumpily, he wasn't in a good mood lately, being rejected by a pretty girl who preferred Lancelot.

"Yes." Fenella said happily and sat down, ladling herself some porridge. Dagonet watched her curiously and decided that he must have been imagining things. She was much earlier than she usually was in the morning lately though.

Arthur walked in and said a gruff good morning.

"Anything planned Arthur? I'm getting quite bored." Bor's asked.

I'll wait and have a meeting when the others arrive." He said.

Fenella didn't think much of it, things had been quiet lately and soon got into a friendly argument with Bors about which was better, ale or wine.

All the knights were seated at the round table. Arthur stood up behind his seat. He looked at all the knights and took a breath then started talking.

"I know most of you will think this is a dungheap assignment, and I'm sorry. But orders are orders. Next week Adelphious Brutanus, will be arriving here. We will be escorting him to the Nobleman Maximus's house. Any questions?"

Fenella felt numb, she would have to see this pig again. She felt hands patting her shoulder, but payed no attention to them and walked out to the stables, the other knights glancing worriedly at her.

She went into Goliaths stall and hugged her huge stallion around the neck, Alain walked in and whimpered at Fenella's feet. She sighed and sat down, leaning against Goliaths legs and fondled Alain's ears.

"If he touches me, I'll kill him." Fenella promised herself. Goliath snorted his agreement, and Fenella had to smile.

Fenella busied herself that day by grooming both dogs and Goliath and giving Goliath a ride. After that she practiced weapons with the men- who had the sense not to say too much to her.

It was only when she was lying in bed, waiting for Bedivere to come that she realized she hadn't seen him since the meeting that morning. The only words she spoke to him that day were: "Good morning."

She felt like being with him so she stood up, and started for his room. She knocked on the door for a while but got no answer. Shrugging, she decided he was asleep and headed back to her room.

She woke up earlier than usual the next morning and ate breakfast only with Dagonet. She was talking about Bedivere when she heard a familiar laugh, and a high pitched giggle coming from around the corner. She looked around and saw Bedivere, walking around the corner, kissing a big bosomed serving wench. Her heart went cold and she stood up and slammed down her drink. Furious, she walked past the pair, knocking Bedivere violently on the shoulder. He made an angry sound in his throat and looked to the bar to see Dagonet looking at him scornfully. He turned the other way and saw the familiar figure of Fenella. He abruptly pushed the girl away and went after Fenella.

He found her in Goliaths stable, and forgetting the other horses dislike of most people tried to barge in.

He leapt back abruptly, landing on the ground In an untidy sprawl. Just avoiding the stallions attack.

He stood up and tried to reason with Fenella, who was at the back of Goliaths stall, he didn't try to go to her again- the horse could rip him to shreds.

"Fenella, I'm sorry. Alright?"

"Why?" She just asked, trying to control her voice.

"I thought you didn't want me, you've been ignoring me since I got back!"

"Oh."

"Why did you ignore me?"

"I thought I was pregnant!" She blurted out, then clasped a hand over her mouth. She didn't want to say that.

"You thought you were--- what?"

She sighed.

"I said I thought I was pregnant. But I'm not." She closed her eyes, what would he think?

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, not knowing what he would do if he was.

"I didn't want to trouble you… and I didn't know what you would have though." She said.

"Oh. Um well, do you want a moment alone?" He asked, tactfully.

"Yes, please." She said, glad of it.

Bedivere started walking away, then turned back.

"Umm Fen?" He asked.  
"Yes?" he heard her from Goliaths stall. The stallion still watched him with his blue eye.

"Do you still, umm want me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Was Fenella's simple reply.

When Bedivere walked into the bar, smiling. Dagonet knew what had happened. He sighed quietly and thought: 'You're still out of luck old boy'.

A/N: Personally I reckon that was a really bad chapter. But I'll just wait and see what you guys think.


End file.
